Alarm Clocks
by oxygensniffer
Summary: One Shot about James and Kerry, because there aren't enough good times for them in the books. :  Hope you enjoy. Contains strong-ish language.


** :) You know the drill; I own none of the characters and all that jazz. Err... Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>James breathed in deeply, savouring the smell of Kerry's hair. He moved his feet, which were cold from sticking out of the soft warmth of the duvet, and entwined them with her's. He smiled silently at her protests as his cold skin pressed against hers. But she quietened down when he pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Kerry slowly settled back down to sleep. James grinned as her face softened. He took in the sight of her strong but smooth jaw, her full lips and her delicate eye-lashes over her shoulder. Then, kissing her neck softly he lay down beside her again, both dressed in only their underwear. He spared a moment to scowl at the fact that the room was growing lighter, but then cast the thought from his mind and drifted off to sleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kerry was woken suddenly by the persistent buzzing of James alarm clock, growing louder and louder in her ear. She heard James groan, followed by a loud smashing from the other side of the room. She smiled when she realized that James must have thrown it across the room. Unfortunately, the buzzing still sounded. She heard James cursed and there was another crash as James threw something else.<p>

"James," Kerry started, "Perhaps it would be better if you had just turned it off, instead of throwing it around."

She felt James settle behind her again, smiling as he pulled her close once more.

"I only threw the alarm clock once; the other thud was my boot."

"You always turn to violence don't you?" Kerry teased.

James scoffed," You can talk, don't you remember the time you broke that kids wrist just because he stole your pencil?" Kerry smiled fondly, remembering the crack of his bone, "Besides, it worked didn't it? The bloody thing has shut up."

He was right; the bedroom was once again silent.

Kerry frowned, "What's the time anyway? I have to get to the Dojo for eight' o'clock."

James chuckled, "Well, I don't know do I? I just chucked my clock at the far wall."

Kerry laughed in return, turning her body so that she faced James, their faces close. James pecked her lightly on the lips. But when James leaned back, Kerry pushed forwards, catching him off guard with a passionate kiss. Not that he resisted of course. The bodies entwined, their lips and tongues lost in the others, James and Kerry forgot about the outside world. But Kerry soon pulled back from him, catching his eye with a mischievous glint. James was suspicious instantly.

"What?" He asked.

Kerry smiled innocently," Oh, nothing. It's just, we won't be able to continue unless you go and check the time."

"Why don't you go then?" James asked, spinning her body round so that Kerry was closest towards the far wall, where the alarm clock lay.

"No, no, no. You have to go." Kerry insisted, squirming over James so that she was back to her original place.

"And why is that?" James grunted, lifting Kerry up once more, and moving to push her from the bed. She squirmed in his arms. Pushing and shoving as they both laughed.

"Because I told you to. And you James Adams," James held her still for a moment, letting her meet his eye and lean towards him," are my bitch."

James growled in mock anger, knowing that she was probably right, and threw her to the bed, crawling on top of her and tickling her tummy. Kerry squirmed under him, unable to control her laughter. Somehow however, she managed to flip James over so that she was on top of him. James instantly stopped fighting. And lifted an eyebrow.

"I rather like you sitting on top of me. We should do this more often." He said, smiling smugly.

Kerry scoffed, then straining hard; she managed to pull James over the side of the bed. She laughed as they fell to the floor together. Tangled in each others arms, rolling over each other. James won in the end, his weight and strength overpowering Kerry. He knew better to go soft on her, not only would it mean letting her win but if she thought you were doing it she'd break your arm. He managed to pin her to the ground again.

"So, here comes the interesting part. You see. I don't want to know what the time is. I'd much rather continue our little wrestling session, during which there is a possibility of you sitting on top of me like that again. But as soon as I give you the chance, you'll run straight to the alarm clock. That means I need to destroy it as soon as possible. But if I stand up to grab the alarm clock, you'll likely beat the shit out of me and get the time yourself. If, however, I do manage to destroy the bloody thing, then it's very unlikely that you're going to go charging out into the corridor demanding the time in your underwear. Although, I wouldn't put it past you."

Kerry laughed at James plotting.

"Or, I could save you the trouble and beat the crap out of you anyway." She replied, a little too seriously for James liking.

She struggled under his grip. Coming to a decision, James tensed his muscles and prepared to make a run for it. Kerry must have realized what he was doing and got ready herself, planning in her head the best way to take him down before he destroyed it.

They both broke away at the same time, Kerry swinging her legs around so that they tripped James up. James fell to the floor, desperately trying to pull the same move as Kerry ran forward. But she wasn't fooled and jumped over his swinging legs with ease. _Damn_, he thought. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. Standing up in a half crouch, James dived for Kerry's waist, pushing him forward. He stretched forwards, desperate to take her down, but he missed. He flew past her, heading straight for the wall. Face plant.

* * *

><p>James was still blinking the stars from his vision when Kerry appeared in front of him, holding the alarm clock smugly in her hands. But James's vision was still to blurry to see what the red digits said. Kerry was smiling.<p>

"It's half seven James."

It took the young man a good few seconds to realize what that meant; his head was still slightly foggy from the crash with the wall. He sat up, taking a moment to register the dint his head had made in the wall, before grabbing Kerry by the waist and diving on top of her on to the bed. Laughing, Kerry snuggled under the duvet, gesturing for James to join her with a finger. James smiled.

* * *

><p>When James finally woke, Kerry had gone. He checked the time on the alarm clock, which had taken some battering. Quarter past nine. <em>It's a good thing I have a free morning<em>, he thought to himself as he pulled on his clothes, which he had left in a pile by the bed last night. He pulled on one boot, while brushing his teeth, frowning slightly.

It took him 3 more minutes to find his other boot.


End file.
